What I (don't) need
by de Razz
Summary: Co-written by JackFrostDoll. OC falls into P4. Claire Nights doesn't have a persona, because her shadow strangely decided to merge with her. As days go on, she slowly remembers who she truly is and what her purpose is. Two idiots write a story. OC x ?, Yu x Marie ('cause there's way not enough of that pairing out there) Needs reviews to survive
1. Chapter 1

**Jack: Sup bros!**

**Razz: Sup sis'!**

**Jack: So, this is both pretty new to us as we write together a fic.**

**Razz: Sure we gave each other tips here and there, but never did we work together.**

**Jack: Okay, we still have to decide for a name, right?**

**Razz: The story or the OC?**

**Jack: Both?**

**...**

**Razz: Yeah...how about the name of one of my own OCs? Here.**

**Jack: ...Kind of fits in a middle long shot.**

**Razz: What? Whatever. Our OC will keep a journal, which normally will be shown at the end of the chapter, but for the first one, we needed to put it on top.**

**Jack: A short description for now: black hair, black eyes (yes, you can't see her pupils), pale skin 1.90 meters high. Clothes right now: jeans, black t-shirt, black vest, black boots.**

**Razz: We're very creative, thanks.**

_**1) Reality is not enough**_

_Day 6205 04/05/2014 Sa_

_Today had been my 17th birthday. How pointless. Why am I even still alive? My two only friends are dead for a year now because of this stupid incident. My therapist talked to my parents today, how we were back at step one._

_I'm actually only keeping a journal so said therapist shuts the fuck up. But now I can't stop writing every day inside here._

_I had another one of those dreams. It's strange and always the same, there're no differences. I'm locked in a pitch black place. I can feel the door, but it won't budge, no matter what I try. I start to give up, when I see an opportunity. There's a crack, just a tiny little crack. A small light-beam blinds my left eye and I cover it with my right hand. I stand up, walk towards the crack and bend down. I can feel the fresh air coming from outside._

_I start working on the crack with a bare finger. It hurts, but it surprisingly works. Dream logic._

_The crack becomes a hole and I can push my entire hand through. I continue my work, until both arms get through. It is not big enough for my body, so I continue my work. I always have the feeling I'm working for months. And when the hole is big enough and I crouch through it, I wake up._

Closing my diary, I look over to my clock, seeing it was 10 AM. I walked over to my bed, grabbed my vita and started playing P4 Golden. I was never a friend of video games, but my friends were and when they were still alive, they got me into it.

Now that they were dead and I had nothing better to do. I ace every exam and I hate everyone. Why? Just shut up you suckers and be grateful I'm actually telling you this story. I must have played through this game how many times?

Normally such games weren't something to me, you know power through friendship and all, but this game at least manages to pull it off a semi-logical way and the entire series is based off some theories from an actual psychologist and they're very interesting.

If only reality had a TV-World. I'd jump straight through and never come back. Personas are awakened in two (or three) ways: mind breaking events, facing your shadow (both literally and being figuratively) or wild card, thus velvet room contract. I sure know I am not one. Why? I only wear one or two masks in life: depressed and mad. Mostly depressed.

After playing for almost two hours, I switched the thing off and put my hands on my face. Life sure sucked. I should just commit suicide. No, everyone else should just die. They're all annoying, except for those two, but said those two are dead, driven over by some alcoholic douchebag, who is free again and dares to still live at the same rundown place I do.

I should kill him. Life in prison might be better. Then I'll simply kill again and never get out. Yes, that sounds good.

I heard some static all of the sudden. I looked at the TV in my room, but there was nothing. I must be really tired. No, there was static again, but it was not normal black-white static, it was more yellow like in Persona 4 the midnight channel. I looked at my clock and it was almost midnight.

"Huh, go figure."

What was happening? Correct: I was dreaming. Might as well play along. Of course, your thoughts are normally not this clear in a dream, so maybe I was going insane, but what did it matter? I decided to play along as long as the dream would last.

When it was midnight, my TV turned on, although it wasn't plugged in. No person was shown. I touched the screen with my hand and it got through. I was a little surprised that it worked and how it actually felt: like touching liquid electricity. Surprise, huh?

Since I could stick my hand through it, I decided that I might as well completely jump in. Who knows? My shadow might appear.

Surprisingly I landed on both feed, barely feeling the impact at all. There was fog around, white fog. But still I could see as if I was wearing the special glasses and surprisingly I was in the Hollow Forrest, in the middle of the dungeon. It didn't look like in the game, you know Junes signs, tables, chairs and all the other stuff. There were just a few roads and the roads working as the doors in this dungeon. Now, as to how things work in dreams I just needed to think and-

Bingo. A black broadsword appeared in my hands and I was carrying it, like I had done it my entire life. It certainly felt that way. I made some test swings. I didn't stumble, the sword didn't fell out of my hands and it felt light. My swings were accurate and deadly, cutting my imaginary opponents in half.

After getting the hang of the weapon, I walked over to the rope and cut it. My vision blurred and everything stretched. Before I knew it, I was in one of those arenas when you engage the shadows in the game. On cue two Slipping Halberies appeared.

_Journal Update Enemies (will normally come at the end of a day; some chapters contain multiple days because we sure won't write for 365 days 365 chapters)_

_Slipping Halberie_

_Appearacne: Fake Shopping District; Hollow Forest?_

_Weak: Zio_

_Strong: Agi_

_The very first and weakest enemies in the game. Why they appeared in the Hollow Forest, I don't know, but it was good training._

It took me a little off guard, seeing the shadows appearing right in front of me, and so they had the advantage of the first strike. It was disgusting and didn't really hurt at all. The second one wanted to follow, but I pierced its tongue with my sword. It screamed in pain and wiggled around, not having any control over its body. The other shadow attacked again, but I slashed in a straight way right in front of me, hitting both shadows. The first one was dead and the second was finished within a second by me. Money fell to the ground.

My vision blurred again and I was back, the money still lying in front of me. I picked it up. It were yen notes, three 1000 yen notes. Most detailed dream I ever had. Or was it a hallucination and that was the reason it was so detailed?

I walked into the 'room' and found that weird staircase. Curiously I walked in and all of the sudden I flew upwards, until I was on the upper floor. With a small *thud* I landed on the ground. I walked to the next rope and cut it. Nothing happened.

As I walked on, I spotted a big shadow on the ground, crawling around. So it was like in the game, but then again, why should it be different just because it was a dream? I more or less tried to sneak up on the shadow, but it didn't quite work. It spotted me and crawled up to me in a way so fast, I would have never expected just by looking at the black mass.

Our slashes collided and my vision blurred again. This time I was prepared. It would be really strange if this turned out not to be a dream. Two shadows of the same type. One got a hit on me after my second slash left me a little open. A little bruise on my shoulder, but still nothing to be worried about.

After the battle, I picked up a few more yen notes and continued walking. My shoulder hurt a little, but it was nothing too serious. "Feels pretty real for a dream." Not that it mattered. Even if it turned out not to be a dream, which was wishful thinking, it didn't matter much. The pain was nothing.

Cutting another rope, I proceeded to another 'hallway'. Again the same type of shadows in a group of two. This time I even got the advantage. The shadows were totally confused and just kept flying around a little.

I swung my sword, as if I practiced every day and killed the shadows with a few slashes. It didn't take me much effort for some reason. Duh, dream.

Suddenly there was a voice.

**"Come" **it said.

I followed the voice's instruction and went down the way. After some time I heard it again much clearer.

**"Life is fragile, life is suffer, yet we live, although we die. A forgotten promise, a forgotten duty, will you regain what you lost?"**

There was nothing to regain. My friends are dead and they should stay this way. After all, death is the end of all suffering.

**"Humans, they're worthless, they're a pest. Everyone should just die."**

That was my voice, only it had a dark undertone.

**"Why did they die? Why did they have to leave me alone?"**

Alone. Perhaps it was my fate.

**"No one understands me. No one wants to understand me."**

They wanted to be my friends afterwards. But I already saw their true selves.

**"I want to die."**

I was now in front of 'me'. She was my shadow. She was sitting there on the ground, curled up in a ball and looking up to me with those yellow glowing eyes. She was sad and looked ready to burst into tears, completely different from my emotionless expression. Was this the state of my psyche?

**"Why do you reject me?" **she asked.

"I didn't even notice." But it made sense. Ever since that one day, I never showed any emotions, aside from losing my composure here and now and becoming violent in the process. I placed myself next to my shadow.

"I didn't want to show any weakness. No that's not it. I just was afraid to open myself up again, only to be disappointed again. And I wanted the rest to feel guilty, so I suppressed every other emotion. Eventually I completely forgot about you." I nodded to myself. "Yeah, that must be it."

**"I hate you." **she mumbled.

"I know." I answered. "I hate all humans. I'm no exception."

My shadow looked at me straight into my eyes and I stared back. I just noticed, but all of the sudden I was surrounded by shadows. This could be considered bad. I didn't even try to fight back, as they grabbed all of my limbs, making it impossible for me to move. My shadow was now crouching in front of me. She suddenly turned into black liquor and soon it covered my entire body. Said body absorbed the entire liquor and the other shadows let go of me.

**"Regain what you lost. Now you have no other choice."**

...

I didn't feel any different from before. It was the last time I ever heard the voice of my shadow ever again. I lost something? What a weird dream. I must be on drugs.

The shadows were gone, leaving no trace. And what was all that about? Who knows, it is a dream anyways. So shrugging off whatever transpired a few seconds ago, I continued my walk through this so called forest. I have yet to see a single tree.

I encountered another group of shadows. "This is getting old. Zio!" I shouted the spell on pure instinct, killing the shadow within an instant. I smirked. "Zio!" I shouted again, finishing off the last shadow. A blue stone fell to the ground. I picked it up. It looked like it was filled with some kind of liquid.

_Soul drop._

It just appeared in my mind out of nowhere. So this is how a soul drop looked like, huh? I put it away in my pocket. I would find out how to use it later.

I found the stairs, but something was different about them, mainly fog came out of them. After hesitating for a second, I walked inside and my vision became black.

_Journal Update Places_

_The Hollow Forest, a supposed to be closed realm, yet I found myself there. I don't really know the purpose of this place, but if I ever feel like disappearing out of everyone's life, I'll make sure to come back._

_Speaking off, later I may be on the party to save that Marie girl._

_When you enter the dungeon normally you'll have to use whatever you find to go through it. Your normal stuff will disappear and after every battle a certain percentage of your sp is missing. I didn't feel it the first time I went through it._

_**XXX**_

The next moment I found myself on a walk path, the sword still in my hands. This was kind of bad, dream or not, it would be better if no one saw me with that thing. And it was gone, just when I thought about it. Mentally slapping for my stupor (since everything you think happens in dreams) I walked down the path simply following my gut feeling.

I walked for fifteen minutes until I arrived at a place, where I could overview a town. It looked somehow familiar. Now I got it. This must be Inaba. There was the river, this large building there must be Junes, and it totally sticks out. There's the living area where the protagonist resides. And that was all I could make out.

"Too good to be a dream." I sighed. As long as it lasted, I could enjoy it and when it turned out to be real, well, even I cannot resist wishful thinking. I walked the path down around the hill and came out at a playground.

There was no one there, so I simply continued walking the way my gut feeling told me to do. Eventually I came out at the gas station. Perfect, I was hungry anyways. I went inside and looked around the stuff they had.

"Okay, for some reason I can read Japanese."

Well it was only to my advantage. I bought a sandwich and a canned drink and walked outside, sitting down on a bench. I smiled at the reaction of the man behind the counter as he saw my complete black eyes. I never bothered buying lenses.

A few people shot me curious glances and children mainly walked a little faster when I looked directly into their eyes. I threw the garbage away and thought about what to do next, when I noticed this girl wearing pink clothes. Ah, it was Nanako. She carried a plastic bag in both of her hands. She carefully looked left and right before crossing the street. Allowed was 30 (I don't know if it was miles or kilometers per hour), but it was like history repeated itself.

There was a car driving really fast down the street and it didn't bother slowing down.

"WATCH OUT!"

I hate humans, but children are something else. They're still oblivious to what was going on in the world. It contradicted my regular opinion on humans and my general way of thinking, but I still thought this way.

I ran towards the girl, who just noticed the car approaching her. I'd have never done that normally, but I moved on instinct. I shoved Nanako out of the way, who screamed the instant I did this to her. The next moment, the car hit my legs, throwing me on the car. The car stopped the instant it hit me, throwing me on the street. It all happened so fast, I noticed the pain going through my body after I hit the ground. Especially my legs hurt. They must have been broken. I screamed.

Faintly I heard the car driving backwards, hitting another car in the process and then driving away, only to crash into a wall. I probably would have laughed, if it wouldn't be for the pain. All my other senses were overwhelmed afterwards. I barely noticed being carried into an ambulance and brought to hospital.

At some point I must have lost consciousness.

_**XXX**_

"She's what?"

"She's recovering faster, than humanly possible. It sure will take a few days, but her legs are going to be healed soon. If we would interfere now, we would only slow down the process."

"Hmm."

I woke up as I heard the voices talking. I didn't bother opening my eyes and just used the time settling the information. This little 'accident' had felt way too real to be a dream. So I was in Persona 4, with strange powers and no papers whatsoever.

I hissed as I suddenly felt pain jolting through my legs, giving away I was not asleep. I opened my eyes and tried to get up, only to feel more pain, this time coming from my chest. Right I was hit on more spots, than just my legs.

"You're a-AHH!"

Normal reaction when someone sees my eyes. Looking down at me in horror were a doctor and detective Dojima.

"H-her eyes!"

"They're natural." I hissed, still recovering from the last wave of pain, gritting my teeth. The two looked at me dumbfounded. "What are you looking at, suckers?" I hissed, bringing them out of their stupor. Dojima regained his composure the first and looked at me more or less normally.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fucking pain." I simply stated. "You better got the guy or he's gonna die a very horrible death. So what did you say about my legs?" I asked the doctor.

"Oh...well, it seems as if...your body is recovering really fast, it is almost visible."

"That doesn't make any sense." I hissed and groaned as another jolt of pain went through my body. The doctor put a hand on my shoulder. "You should rest for the time being." he instructed me. I knew that, but I needed to make sure I didn't know a thing about my unusual fast recovery.

"I have no way in paying you. I'm illegal in this county." I never lie and it was better to come out straight with the facts. Technically I was illegal there, having no papers whatsoever. The catch was, I'd be illegal even in my home county, having nothing to identify myself.

"What do you mean?" asked the detective.

"What I mean, sucker. I never lie. I have no papers, no identity nothing. Urrgh. And before you ask me why, I won't tell you. Urrgh."

"You should-"

"I need to make things clear, sucker." I interrupted the doctor. "So, you can already prepare throwing me out of Japan." I finally finished, before closing my eyes and taking some deep breaths.

"Hmm."

I didn't really noticed what was going on around me and I didn't really care. I couldn't sleep, because I was focusing the entire time not to move my body, except for breathing, which was pain enough. I didn't know how much time passed until the door to my room was opened again and two sets of footsteps could be heard. One of them was at a faster pace. I opened my eyes and looked to the side.

Nanako and Dojima were visiting me. The girl gasped as she saw my totally black eyes, but stood her ground and continued walking until she was at the side of my bed. Dojima placed himself on a stool and took Nanako on his lap.

"How are you feeling?"

"Same as before. Sorry about earlier."

Dojima nodded and took out a book. It was all too familiar. "Is this yours?" I nodded. It was my journal.

"One of the officers found it on the street. Don't worry, we didn't look into it." he reassured. I nodded again.

"By the way, I'm Ryutaro Dojima, a detective. This is my daughter Nanako."

Nanako blushed and looked away. "'lo. Umm...thank you." I almost didn't hear her.

"Claire Nights, from America." I replied. I hissed again, when my body acted up. "Are you alright?" Nanako asked worried. I shook my head slowly, placing my head back so I looked up at the ceiling. In this position I felt less pain. "I...better stay this way."

"I understand."

My stomach grumbled. I breathed out through my nose. Dojima chuckled. I wanted to glare at him, but thought it over.

"What happens to me now? You know about earlier?" I asked not looking at him.

...

"I can't say now."

_**XXX**_

Eating turned out to be a challenge. In the end the doctors needed to feed me like I was a baby. And about everything else I better don't talk about. My journal had for the next five days only one sentence written inside: Suffering in hospital.

It was on day 6211 I was allowed to write in my diary again actually. I filled the gaps with the little stuff I had experienced and opened up two more sections: enemies and locations. I wrote a short summary about the shadow type I encountered and the Hollow Forest.

The past days Nanako visited me daily, although we barely exchanged more than a few words. My unnatural fast recovery somehow doesn't get the attention you'd expect it would get. I didn't complain.

This time Dojima visited me. The past 5 days he wasn't there, probably because of work and looking info up about me. My legs were almost all healed up. I had to wait only one more day.

"So what will happen to me?" I asked not looking away from my journal. I was drawing a sketch from the shadow I encountered, which would be colored later.

"Straight to business I see. Well, there's one thing."

"You searched worldwide and didn't find anything?" I asked. I even gave him my fingerprints and DNA.

"...Exactly."

"I never lie. But if I tell you, you'll bring me into an asylum. End of story." I struggled with the tongue. I didn't know how long I should make it.

"Not very cooperative, are you?"

"Either that or Asylum. I actually haven't talked this much in years."

...

There was a long silence between us. I finished my drawing, closed the book and put it on the nightstand. I looked at Dojima and hold his gaze.

...

...

"Hmm. This is not looking good for you, you know."

"Detective, up until I got here, I had no official records. It was like I didn't even exist, which is almost impossible in our society. You have to look it from my point of view. I have no existence, meaning I have no way of proving anything I say to you. Not only that, but you can't even shove me away to America, because they have no records of me. So, are you going to lock me up because I never existed? As I said, my story is so impossible, I would be dubbed as crazy, so my lips are sealed."

Another heavy silence hung in the air. He stared at me and I stared back with my expressionless face.

Eventually a sigh escaped his lips. I won.

"I see."

...

...

"I haven't told anyone anything about you and your...strange body..." he struggled finding the right word. "A-anyways, I have yet to thank you for saving my daughter. Is there any place you live right now?"

"No."

...

He scratched the back of his head. "I guess, I'll take you in then."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Can you afford it? A detective doesn't get paid that much from the limited knowledge I have."

Dojima waved off. "I don't know what is going on, but this is the least I can do as a thanks for saving my daughter. Aside from this, my instinct tells me to do so and so far it never lied to me."

I chuckled, I couldn't help it.

"I guess I have to thank you now. Huh, never expected my birthday to be like this."

"It's your birthday?"

"The day I got hit, I turned 17." I informed him.

"I see. In any case, the doctors told me you can leave tomorrow. And you have no idea why you're recovering so fast?" he asked.

"Well, I had my black eyes my entire life, but I broke my legs before and it took more time for them to get fixed." I said. If Dojima was as good as a detective, as I thought, he should notice the small contradiction. It can't be seen directly, but it is there, although I also have an explanation for it. But I never lie. I don't even joke.

He spotted it, I could see how his expression changed, but he didn't press. Maybe he knew pressing wouldn't bring him anywhere or maybe he stored it in the back of his head and would gather all my slip ups until he got a picture. I had to be extra careful in the future.

_Day 6211 04/10/2011 So_

_Today Dojima visited me. After a little discussion he gave me the opportunity to live inside his residence. Naturally I took or else I'd have to spend my time in the TV-World, with Teddie to top it all. Turned out he already prepared a high school uniform for me. That sucker planned from the very beginning taking me in or maybe when he confirmed I had no identity._

_But seriously a detective breaking the law and taking me in, someone he knew shit about? There has to be more to this MY gut feeling is telling me so. Funny how life turned exciting all of the sudden. I can summon a sword at will use spells (note; make extra section) and my shadow merged with me._

_Cool._

_Update Magic_

_I can only use Zio so far. I don't know how to learn new spells, but I better find out soon._

_Zio Light elec damage, one foe_

I closed my book and started eating. The food was better than in the last hospital I had been, meaning it doesn't smell. It was cloudy outside, but it didn't rain. Should I do anything to safe someone? Well in my condition I can't safe the first victim. My legs would be fine, but you can't do exercise just after your broken bones got fixed. But I should at least attempt in saving that Saki girl. Plan set, I finished eating and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Razz: Hey guys! So we'll always update 1 to 3 chapters a week or at least we'll try.**

**Jack: Yeah, you see, unlike me, my cuz got a full time job and today is vacation and tomorrow takes over, at least where he works.**

**Razz: Basically, this week we got lucky and can work together a little more than normally.**

**Jack: I think we should answer the reviews. Well you did it with the negative one and I'll just do the positive one.**

**50 million? Girl, you got a problem. I know a good therapist...**

_**2) Yu Narukami and Izanami-no-Okami**_

I was released the day, the MC of Persona 4 would come. Dojima arrived in the morning and picked me up. We walked silently to his car and he drove us both to his home.

"My nephew is coming today, by the way. He's staying with us for a year, because of his parents' job."

"Must be tough." I commented. "Do you have enough space?" I asked. "Don't worry." Dojima chuckled. "I prepared the guest room yesterday. The two of you will have your own rooms."

"I guess I should thank you."

"You already did." he pointed out, while we were stopping at a red light. I looked outside the window the whole time, trying to memorize the roads and buildings. I noticed Junes was right next to us. "It looks out of place. Junes I mean."

"Oh, well, it has been here for only half a year." Dojima said and the car started moving again. Junes was way too big for a little town like Inaba. And with little I mean little. For example, it didn't take us long to arrive at Dojima's place, thanks to the car of course. But I belief I already saw one half of the town, seeing as the two places were at two end sides of the town. Yeah, that small, a one hour walk.

"Did the doctor say anything about your legs?" Dojima asked, as he was parking the car. "No sports for two weeks, fast recovery or not." I replied. Then something dawned to me.

"I still need clothes." I slapped my forehead.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I didn't think about that."

I waved off. "I'm the one putting you in this situation. I can wear my uniform and go shopping later this week."

"You don't need to buy anything. I'll pay for it."

"You're doing too much." I left it at that. No one has ever been that nice to me, except...

I shook my head clear. We walked out of the car, with me carefully eyeing my legs. I was prepared for them to collapse any second, yet everything was alright. With a raised eyebrow I followed Dojima to the front door.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No and that is what is bothering me." I replied, looking at my legs the entire time I walked. Dojima opened the door and he stepped in first and I followed.

"We're home." he announced.

"Dad!" Little Nanako cheered. "Ah uh..."

"Claire." I said, reading Nanako's dumbfounded expression. For some reason she had troubles memorizing my name. I took off my shoes and looked around. It was slightly bigger than in the game and I could make out more details, like pens and pencils lying around. The kitchen really was spotless, like it had been just installed.

"Why don't you take a look at your room first?" Dojima suggested. "It's upstairs, to the right and at the end again to the right."

I nodded and did as he said so. The upper level had a small corridor. To my left was a toilet. Turning right there were two doors at the end of the hall. The left one must be the protagonist's room. I walked to my room.

It was plain white, had a futon, a sofa, a wall wardrobe, a desk and a chair. No TV, no shelf for personal things, a guest room like Dojima told me. Like I need to watch the midnight channel. I briefly wondered how expensive a little TV in this world was. A laptop would come in handy too, but for all this to happen the protagonist at least needs to defeat Ameno-Sagiri.

Honestly humanity could turn into shadows, I couldn't care less. A part of me even appreciates the thought. And this just gives me the idea of where to take a part-time job. I _can _smile and act all happy. It's just I never had a job before.

I looked into the wardrobe and found a bunch of uniforms inside for all kind of weather. I wonder how Dojima managed to get them so fast. My size I get by simply looking at my other clothes. But that many? There was enough for two weeks, when I managed to organize my laundry properly.

I placed myself on the sofa and started thinking. Someone or something took me into this world. I needed to find out who and why. Instead of becoming my persona, my shadow merged with me, giving me its powers. She said I had to regain what I lost.

I scribbled down in my journal the important facts and put my pen on my lips, thinking.

When I safe the Saki-girl, will Namatame still try to 'save' the rest? I know if I try to save that announcer, Izanami will kill me. As much as I appreciate death, I'm too curious about this. I can die another time.

And that was about it. I knew Izanami's plan, I knew about the when, who and why, I know everything.

Someone knocked at the door. I went to open it. It was Dojima.

"Well, what you think of your new room?" he asked.

"Bigger than I expected." Dojima chuckled at my response. I kept my face straight.

"Oh yeah. This is for you." He held up a schoolbag. I took it. "Thanks. When does your nephew arrive?" I asked. "Around 4 'o' clock. It's still time until then. Why don't you join us for dinner?" he asked.

"Are you this friendly to every suspect? Makes me wonder how you still have your job."

Dojima laughed, but I kept my face. "I never lie. And I never make jokes." I moved downstairs, leaving Dojima a little dumbfounded for a few seconds. "She's way too serious." he mused. I ignored him and found the table in the middle of the living room set and food already brought there. It looked like there would be rice with chickens and a few vegetables on the side. Luckily I knew how to use chopsticks.

Dojima came downstairs and he showed me the way to the bathroom, where we washed our hands, which was a ritual I hadn't done in a long time. We placed ourselves on the table in the living room and started eating. No one said anything and if it went after me, it should go this way every time we eat together. Nanako looked over to me every so often, but I ignored her the entire time, focusing on my food. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't extraordinary good either.

After we finished I helped Nanako making the dishes. She said something, but I ignored her, my thoughts being elsewhere. I was planning ahead for an encounter today. One that might cost my life and screw up the entire timeline. But if I can convince her I am neutral, things might get interesting. Aside from the thrill, I needed a part-time job anyways.

I walked upstairs afterwards, but didn't found what I need. So I took my diary and walked back downstairs. "Nanako, can I borrow some of your crayons?" I asked. "Uhh, okay." The girl was startled. I rolled my eyes at her behavior and waited until she got back from her room with a bunch of crayons. "Here!"

"Thanks." I placed myself on the couch and started coloring the shadow. "What are you painting?" the girl tried to look, yet I put my journal on my chest before she could make out anything.

"That's my journal Nanako. No one looks in somebody else's journal." I informed her, keeping my voice from growling.

"Okay." she looked disappointed. I continued coloring the drawing with the television working in the background. I took my time, knowing I had nothing better to do. I was still finished pretty fast, so I decided to draw both of Izanami's forms out of my memory. I was really sucked into my work, so I was surprised when Nanako tucked my jeans and told me we'd drive to the train station.

XXX

No Velvet Room dream so far. However I DID see the door, when we drove through the shopping district. Now all I needed was to get the protagonist getting me in, so I could ask a couple of questions. I half dismissed the idea, when I remembered those suckers don't give you a straight answer.

At the station, I placed myself on a rock, giving everyone a glare out of boredom. Why do I do this? My pupils can't be seen, so I freaked a bunch of people out.

"Hey, over here!" I heard Dojima and soon found the protagonist approaching his uncle. He was a little bigger than I imagined him to be. While they were talking and Nanako was hiding behind Dojima's legs, I walked to them and waited behind the protagonist's back.

"Ah, there you're."

The protagonist turned around and literally jumped, when he saw me, especially when he saw my eyes. "They're natural." I told him, not waiting for him to recover from his shock. "I'm Claire Nights and your uncle was the third person being nice to me. He allows me to stay at his place." I finished.

"...I...see. I'm Narukami Yu."

The anime name. Well it is easy to remember. At least he doesn't have a custom made name.

"Well then, let's get going. My car is over there." Dojima took over the situation. Yu needed a while to catch up, thanks to Marie. So she was here too? It will be hard not to lie to them, in case they ask me of all people about that thing that keeps her powers down. What was it called again? Whatever.

"Dad...?"

"Hmm."

I couldn't see what was going on.

"You need to go to the bathroom? Well, might as well use the opportunity to fill up some gas."

Moel gas, the place I planned to work because of two reasons. One gas stations are regularly visit, but not too often. Two there was not much to do, but you could keep yourself occupied.

"Welcome to Moel."

She really looks like a male in that outfit, but if you look closely, you can see the distinguished features of a girl. I blocked out their talk and placed myself a little away, waiting for Izanami to finish to talk to you. Ah, the infamous handshake. Now you're doomed.

Wait for it.

"3, 2, 1..."

Yu crouched a little and rubbed his head. "Are you carsick?" Nanako asked. "Are you not feeling good? Maybe you should take a little walk. After all, you did sit for probably most of the day." Dojima gave his piece.

"Yeah, maybe I should." he replied and walked off. Izanami meanwhile was finished and approached me. "Hey, you're the girl, that saved that little girl there last week. Man, that was a close call. Didn't thought I'd see you walking around so soon."

I shrugged. "Must be because my shadow merged with me. Got any ideas to the why?" I asked, not looking at her, but checking out the menu they had.

"Uhh...what?"

"Let's be honest with each other, _Izanami._"

Saying that name, finally got me through her. I looked at her and her eyes were shadowed by the cap she was wearing, a smile creeping up her face. "How do you know?" she asked amused.

"It's going to sound crazy, even for a goddess like you."

Well she did show a little surprise, but still kept smiling, while I explained what happened to me and about the video game stuff.

"And why are you telling me this?" she asked, showing me her red eyes. I could feel a little chill running down my spine. She was preparing something to kill me.

"First, I could care less about humans. I will be part of everything, but I won't intervene except for two things. If you turn everyone into shadows or let us be or die, I don't care. And if you don't belief me, you're a goddess. Can't you just read my mind?" I asked.

I didn't know whether she was surprised or intrigued of me not being afraid. She just kept smiling and put a hand on my head. My mind went a little foggy for a few seconds, before she put her hand down and everything was dark again.

"...You're looking for a job?"

"Yup."

"You're hired."

"Just like that?"

"I own this place. I'm not sinking this low."

"Figures. Explains why the sandwiches were so good."

She had the same expression as me. I figured I could get along with her. Not friendship, but well, she didn't freak out or got on my nerves in some way.

"If you own this place, why are-ah forget it." Of course, she needed to give him the power to enter the TV.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Yu returning to the vehicle. "When do I start?"

"Next week. I'll need you for the nightshift from time to time."

"No prob."

I really could get used to her. Then again, she isn't human, so that must be it.

"Did he bother you?" Dojima asked.

"She just gave me a job." I told him. "She's the only one around, so she has to do the dirty work." I didn't lie. She was the only one around. As it turned out next week, she especially set the time the rest had to work, so that one hour she was alone.

"A job?!" he exclaimed. "She remembered my little performance last week."

I stepped into the car and started staring outside before we even started to drive. I could feel Yu's gaze on me, but I ignored him. Back at the residence, I prepared the table, ignoring the thanks and whatnot from Dojima and Nanako. I lived now at their place, so I had to do my part of everything. And I wouldn't leave in a year. Okay, maybe I would, if I'll be able to slain enough golden shadows. I'd have to use the time between the fight of Adachi and Izanami, unless of course mankind turns into shadows.

"Alright, let's have a toast."

I suppressed the comment that was about to come out of my lips. As we were about to start eating, Dojima's cell phone rang. Was this about the announcer? Ah no, she would die tomorrow. That reminded me. I had more time with the Saki girl. Ah yes, the day I would meet her was the day I'd have to sneak out. No problem.

While I spaced out, Dojima already left and was calling Nanako, asking about the laundry. I was the only one eating at the moment.

"It must be tough." Yu gently said to Nanako.

"It's always like this. My dad...he's a detective." she said sadly. Yu's eyes widened and I was already finished with my share. "Someone has to do the hard work." I said. Both looked at me and I looked over to Nanako. "You should be proud of your dad. He's risking his life every day to keep everyone safe, especially you."

"Really?" Nanako asked.

"He's hurting too, you know." I said standing up. "It's hard for him to just leave you here alone, although he wants to be with you. But, the world is cruel." I took my second share and took another bottle of sprite.

"He's just trying to catch the bad guys. But for everyone he catches, two more come up. Belief me, I have personal experience."

I didn't say anything more. I simply summed up a few things that were important during Nanako's social link. I don't think the girl got everything I said, but at least she was thinking. Yu looked at me sternly and when Nanako left for bed, I spoke to him.

"If you have something to say, say it sucker." I called him, while making the dishes. He didn't say anything, but left for his bedroom. Looking at the time, I should probably hit the sack too. The only thing I hoped was not to get into King Moron's class.

_Day 6212 04/11/2011 Mo_

_After getting out of hospital, Dojima drove me to his place. We both completely forgot I need new clothes, but my uniform has to do the job for the time being. Later we picked up the protagonist Yu Narukami. Not much of a talker gives him some points. I even had a talk with Izanami. She checked my memories and that convinced her I wouldn't influence the story too much, just watch, get money and wait for the ending. On a side note, she gave me a job. The gas station is hers._

_Update Places_

_The Dojima residence is a little bigger than in the game. I actually saw the garden and it was bigger than I expected, bigger than the house. Was everything so cheap in this game world? In any case, I have my own room and that's all I need._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wake up in the morning, not giving a fuck."

The one thing I prefer on my old school is, definitely not having to wear a uniform. At least it didn't itch or anything. I walked downstairs and found Nanako already preparing breakfast.

"Good morning."

"It would be a good morning if it wouldn't be a school day." I replied, placing the toaster on the table and then helped Nanako with the plates and the silver ware. "Looks like the baddies got your father on edge again."

"How do you know?" she asked. "His car isn't outside." In the actual game he was supposed to go out, when Yu woke up. But I guess there'll be some differences now that I am here.

"Breakfast is ready." Nanako called.

20 seconds later Yu came downstairs. "Good morning."

"Why does everyone think it is a good morning? It is a school day." I said, sitting down, making me some bread and coffee. I drank the black mass and only grew more tired. If I wouldn't have drunk it, I'd have been even more tired.

I blocked out the other two, until we started going to school, on which I blocked them out again. Yu really got along with Nanako.

"Umm Cl-Clear-"

"It's Claire." I sighed.

"Claire...uh, why are you so quiet?" Nanako asked.

"I have nothing to tell you two." I replied

"What about your legs?"

Someone is desperate. "They're fine, like I told you, yesterday and the day before, when I was still in hospital."

"Oh..."

Yu raised an eyebrow. "Some guy was driving way too fast and I took the hit for her."

"Oh..."

For the rest we walked in silence until we split up. We saw Yosuke getting his little act and breaking the dvd. "Sucker, bet it was his dad who hit me the other day." I commented.

"You sure are on edge."

"My only friends got killed 'cause of a sucker-drunken-driver. I planned to kill him, but then Dojima picked me up and I lost my opportunity."

Yu gulped.

We finally arrived at Yasogami, students already whispering about my eyes. "Why don't you wear lenses?"

"I never lie."

He didn't get it and he didn't have to. Inside the building we looked at one of the maps for fire emergencies and found our way to the faculty office. We knocked. And guess who opened?

"Eh? What are you two doing here?! Go get to your classroom!"

"We're transfer students, sucker!" My eyes cause me a lot of suffering, but they also gave me a lot of power over people, especially those who have a weak will. I could see it right in front of me. Morooka being bullied because of his teeth, the way he walked, the way everything needed to be done by the rules, oh yes I could see it.

I glared _down _at the man. I noticed other students watching me.

"Th-that's it! You're on my shit list! Ef-"

"And you're dead if I come too late in class because of you! Claire Nights! The guy next to me is Yu Narukami! Now check up those names!"

Moron always freaked me out and I always wanted to do this to him. If it wouldn't be for the skip button, I never would have played the game. Good thing for me was I wasn't in his class. I was in Ms. Sofue's class, the woman in the Pharaoh outfit.

"I'm Miss Sofue and...oh my!"

Maybe next time you should look up from your book and speak to me directly. "They're natural. And we're late."

I didn't even bother being friendly to her. I waited for her to simply show me the way to the classroom and as soon as she did, I followed. As soon as we stepped inside, I took some chalk and wrote my name down, in English. I could spell it in Japanese, but I did it out of habit. I turned around and most of the class gasped as they saw my eyes. 2 seconds later the excited whisper started.

"Alright class, please calm down. We have a new transfer student here. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

I closed my eyes, crossed my arms and looked down.

"...

Because they're supposed to be able to read this, even if it is written in English. Else there's no reason for them to be here, but working on a low time job, removing the garbage in front of everyone's houses and thinking about the chances they missed in their lives. And if they really can't read this, then something is wrong with the school system with them still being here."

I looked up and opened my eyes. "In case there really is someone like this around here: My name is Claire Nights, I'm from America, I was born with those eyes and yes, I am the girl that got hit by the car in front of the gas station." I was a good listener. Rumors have a greater presence in this world, than back at home.

I walked to a free seat and waited for the teacher to start with the introduction. After everything was settled, class started finally and I listened to what would be going on. Clubs didn't interest me and the rest was almost like back at home.

During lunch break, I walked up to the roof, enjoying the chilly weather and the fact almost no one was here. I placed myself on top of the air vent and ate the lunch I made back at Dojima's place. Nanako kept the fridge really full, so I was able to make me a couple of sandwiches. I went over my plan again. The only blind spot it had was I didn't know anything about Saki's shadow. I didn't know much about her either. She ate some cream stuff her brother bought and forgot in the fridge. Her parents were angry at her because she's working at Junes and Yosuke is getting on her nerves: to sum it up: I don't have enough information about her personality. If I would have, I could at least think of ways her shadow might look like or at least think of what it might use.

Example: Yosuke goes with the flow, is always energetic, but at times his mood changes drastically (for the better I have to add) like the wind. He's predictable most of the times, but the things he comes up sometimes, oh gross. He's annoying and he's loud. That isn't much, but it is something about him!

Nanako, if I'd have to encounter her shadow, I'd expect some light and maybe dark attacks. She may be nice and all NOW, but that can change over the years. If it wouldn't be for the protagonist, I could imagine her becoming some sort of 'dark angel'. If her dad would die, who knows? Personality disorder? Her shadow using both kind of attacks?

Chie, alone her being a sucker for Kung-Fu gives away her shadow is specialized on physical combat. That's all she really is, a dumb, meat-eating, ugly looking, kung-fu sucker. The banana still doesn't make any sense at all.

"There you're." Yu leaned against the vent and ate his own stuff. I noticed a group of girls 'hiding' behind the door to the roof.

"Heard you left quite the impression on your class."

"Heard you called the sucker loser."

"He deserved it."

"Hmph, you're not as bad as I thought sucker."

...

"Why are you calling everyone that?" he asked.

"Not everyone. And we all have our habits."

Another silent period. I watched the clouds moving and sighed. They would have loved it here. And I know they would have screwed around more. Teasing Adachi, saving that announcer, pissing off Izanami by acting as if they don't know who she is, they'd have loved it.

He would go straight up to the bar, convincing the owner to take him under, because he can mix cocktails, she'd spend her time getting all kinds of weapons, armors and get that owner into teaching her the how to, but most of all, they would take me with them and together we'd get as much money as possible together to get our own house in town.

...

...

...

No, the only gods who could help me are either locked away or personas. Wait, Izanami escaped the underworld once, maybe she knows a way down and back. Though, I don't think she has pleasant memories about that place.

I looked over to Yu, who was spacing out. Actually it would make more sense if Izanagi would trying to cover the world in fog, since HE was the one who couldn't bear the truth about how the place changed Izanami.

I opened my book and looked at the still unfinished drawing. Beautiful is something entirely different, but Izanagi obviously was the jerk here. The rest of the time I spent drawing. I had problems with the tendrils, so I couldn't finish it in time before class resumed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After class I quickly left the school. Just as I was outside the front gates, the announcement came and I smiled as everyone else found me outside. There's no way I'd miss the opportunity to see a real dead body.

A few other students too were on their home. Wait, how did Saki find the body, when she had still school? I'd find that out later, it probably only was a minor detail.

I got there just in time to see them removing the body with a crane. I saw Saki being questioned by Dojima, just behind the lines. After he was finished he noticed me.

"Hmm? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" he asked.

"Is that what the announcement was about? I didn't hear, because I already was outside." I told him. Dojima let out a sigh. "Anyways, you should get home."

"Because the killer is definitely going to strike here again of all places? A crime scene? I'm behind the cordon, so I can stay here as long as I want. My father was a lawyer and I picked up some tricks, just you know. But then again, I saw a dead person. The first in my life."

"..."

"I visited a therapist on a regular basis before I met you." I told him. "And about the contradiciton, I never saw my friends' dead bodies. They fell off a cliff after getting hit and were never found again."

Another sigh escaped the detective. "Look, just leave okay? I don't know why you're screwing with me, but-"

"Screwing?!" I growled and took his color.

"H-hey!"

"Listen good sucker!" I continued growling. "I already told you, I never lie! You think I'm joking?! My mind is a mess, I know! You can call me insane, just fine with me, but don't call me a liar, unless you have some hard hitting evidence." I let go of him, furiously spin around and walked away.

I hate it when someone calls me a liar, no matter how subtle they put it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Razz: YAY! Boss is sick! I can write!**

**Jack: Meaning, he got a day off.**

**Razz: Important: Claire is going to safe Saki the night she was thrown in, because else she'd have to go with Yu, Yosuke and Chie and that would make them too suspicious of her.**

**Jack: We noticed this a bit late and not wanting to rewrite half of the chapter, we decided to add it here.**

_**3) Face yourself sucker! Shadow Saki**_

I found myself at Junes, after I calmed down. Using the opportunity, I walked into the store and familiarized myself with the building. The electronic department was easy to find. I made sure no one was watching, when I put my hand through the television. Seeing as it still worked, I took my hand out and looked for a way to the foot court.

While I was there, I checked the menu. Nothing you can't find in any other store, no matter which country you're in. I still needed to familiarize myself with the town, so I walked out and simply followed the few students that were in town to the shopping district.

I saw a lot of policemen out there, some just standing around and some others 'patrolled' the area. More like ruining the business of the small shops out here even more. No people were around. I didn't even saw one person walking his or her dog.

Let's see, I already was at Samegawa, 'cause the school is along that way, I'd been at Junes, now the shopping district...if I missed something, I could always check later. I walked back to the Dojima residence.

"Welcome back." Nanako greeted. I nodded and put myself on the couch. What kind of stupid anime was she watching? I didn't even bother asking and walked upstairs. Now I had a problem. I had no homework and no other means to kill time. Maybe I should really get myself a TV.

I thought I might as well finish my drawing off Izanami. I had yet to finish both forms and it kept me occupied for the rest of the day, until dinner was ready.

Dojima actually came home, although I don't quite remember if he was supposed to be here on this day or not. Meh, butterfly effect. Even if I would remember, there's no way I can fully trust my memories. The silence during dinner was heavy, but I couldn't care less about it. Silence was good and it allowed me to think, especially with the how to get out without being noticed by anyone and how to sneak into Junes. For the latter I obviously acquired more information. I missed to check for opening and closing times, employee entrances and the cameras. They may have a lot in those stores, but they're all cheap. With the right trick you can get the image blurry enough. I even knew a trick to literally 'blind' the cameras. I only needed a cap and a few LEDs.

"So, how was your first day?" Dojima asked the two of us trying to break the silence.

"I never lie, but what I want to say is not for Nanako's ears." I answered, filling up her glass with soda. "Thanks." she cheered. I put the rest of the liquid into mine glass and put the empty bottle away. We only had take outs this time, but I guess once in a while it is okay.

They all looked at me expectantly, but that was all I had to say. So Dojima turned to Yu. "Not much happened." he simply said and that was Dojima's officially failed attempt to start up a conversation. After dinner, we all made the dishes. Afterwards Nanako resumed in watching TV, Dojima read the paper, I checked the calendar and Yu walked already upstairs, when suddenly the phone rang. I picked it up, being the closest person.

"Dojima residence."

"Ehh, that voice, IT'S YOU AIN'T IT!? THAT LITTLE-"

Just for the record I turned on the speaker as soon as I recognized Morookas voice. Dojima quickly covered Nanako's ears, at hearing the insults King Moron was shouting. If I would describe them all, I would have to rate this story on M. What I can say it was about my sexuality, something about incest and the non-sexual insults. The only one that was really justified, was me not the respecting the elders and teachers in general.

Poor Nanako was looking confused between my sadistic smile and her dad's angry face, who still covered her ears. It was too good, this world just gave me way too much opportunities without the risk of getting punished for anything. Ten minutes later:

"Anyways, get me that other lost cause on the phone."

"For you."

Yu had already come down the stairs and picked up the phone. Seeing as my mission was complete, I walked upstairs and into my room, still hearing the door being slammed shut. Shrugging, I opened up my journal and started writing.

_Day 6213 04/12/2011 Tue_

_My first school day in an otherworldly school. King Moron was an ass, but luckily he isn't my homeroom. My homeroom is the teacher with the pharaoh hat, I already forgot the name._

_I managed to see the dead body of the announcer as they took it down with a crane of all things. Guess you use what you got. It's not like she could feel uncomfortable or anything. But I kind of lost it, when Dojima approached me and after some talk he indirectly accused me of a liar. God I hate that._

_On a funny note, King Moron called this place today to talk to Yu. But when I picked up he immediately got mad (I kind of left an impression on him). I put the phone on loud and everyone (except Nanako, whose ears got covered by Dojima) could hear it. Right now, I think Dojima is on the way right now to meet with the sucker head. I think I'm gonna hit the sack early today._

_Update Places:_

_Yasogami High is a school full of suckers. They gossip all day long and don't even try to hide it or be discrete in any way possible. The teachers either suck or are suckers themselves. Where's the difference? King Moron for example is a sucker, but he at least can teach properly._

_The school offers various club activities and how it got a good reputation, I'll never know. If I ever get kids, I won't send them there, except when they change the entire stuff._

XXX

I woke up by my alarm clock and groaned. Today was the day I'd have to sneak out, sneak into Junes and find that Saki girl. Well I didn't have to. I was only interested in getting stronger. I had a feeling I'd have to face the Investigation Team someday. Why? I just had a feeling it would happen someday, knowing my luck.

Nanako already prepared breakfast. Just how early does that girl get up? "Morning."

"Morning." she replied not so cheery. "Dojima out?"

"Yeah..." she sighed "He needed to go yesterday, just when he got back." I nodded and started making my breakfast. The time Yu got down I was already finished and left the house. It was cloudy today, but it didn't rain or anything.

I walked to school the entire way, instead of using the bus. My money was still limited and I planned on using it today for something I really needed. The few students that I met on this early time of the day avoided me. Having nothing better to do, I walked straight into my classroom and placed my head on the table.

School was not much of a difference from home. History, Math and all the other stuff you can think off. Of course English was pretty easy, since it was a foreign language in Japan. And now I'm capable of using both languages just perfect. My inner thoughts were still in English.

The teachers thought they would catch me off guard, because either my head was on the table or I was drawing something on a piece of paper. Hmph, I always watch my surroundings.

I saw Yu hanging out with Yosuke during lunch. I went to the same spot as the previous day to munch down my sandwhiches.

After break, we had Morooka, who strangely didn't say anything about my behavior. Oh my, just why?

He was still annoying. Half the lesson he insulted us and the other half he taught us more than the other teachers during one full period. Probably the only reason he wasn't fired yet. Oh well, I was counting the days he would die and we'd get that perverted teacher. Well, I am bi, so no harm done.

After school I again was one of the first to get out and I headed straight to Junes. Guess who I met on the way, as I was passing Samegawa?

"Ah, great Izanami. It is my greatest honor to meet you again." I said in a sarcastic way, while bowing mockingly. "Hmm, not perfect, but a good start I guess." I mused and shrugged. Izanami was wearing a white pullover and blue jeans and black shoes.

"Do you want to perish so early?" she asked smiling.

"Before that, I wanna know how it is to be lost in the fog. I'll decide afterwards what's better." She tagged along with me. "A day off?" I asked. My soon to be boss nodded. "Are you prepared for the trial ahead?" she asked, as we were passing over the street.

"I can't really prepare with the amount of money I have right now. But I think I can get what I need to trick the cameras, if I need to."

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow, curiosity clearly written all over her face. "I've watched on TV. I buy a cap, attach some LEDs on top and the cameras will be literally blind. Reflecting light or something, I don't really remember how it works, just that it works." I explained. "It will look like I'll hold a flashlight straight into the camera."

Izanami chuckled. "Well then, let's hope it works. It would be a shame to see you go into prison so early."

"Well, I first need to check, when Junes opens and when it closes its gates. That way, I might only have to sneak out."

We arrived at Junes and I easily found the stuff I needed. A black cap and a great bunch of colorless LEDs. Izanami went grocery shopping and we said each other goodbye on the way to the food court. While I went there, she went home.

I found Yosuke trying to flirt to Saki. Oh god girl, if you despise the boy so much, just say it out loud. When she was about to leave the area, I felt the need to put a hand on her shoulder. "Just spill it out already." I whispered into her ear and walked away immediately.

I had enough money left for steak and something to drink. You know what comes next, right? I swear this world just gives me too many opportunities to have fun with its citizens. I placed myself on the table where Chie, Yu and Yosuke were sitting.

"By the way, why did the sucker call yesterday?" I asked Yu, completely ignoring the others. It was still impossible not to notice.

"H-hey, who are you?!"

"Stop looking at me like that, sucker. You're not going to get anything." I started eating my stake, carefully not looking at Chie in order to keep my appetite.

"Uhh, who-"

"Claire Nights. I live at the same place as him." I told Yosuke and opened my can, taking a little sip. That stake was good. "No wonder the shopping district is losing customers. This is good."

"Hey, you can't blame it all on Junes." Yosuke said sternly. I looked at him with a questionable look. "Are you that dumb, suckerhead? Junes is a large store, which imports things very cheap, thus can sell it very cheap. Plus it being a mega store it can offer more than the locals, so the only shops that survive are those who have something Junes doesn't have or have it better than Junes."

The fries, well not bad, but not as good as the steak. I prefer the once in the fast food business.

"Are you calling everyone sucker?" Yu asked. "I even called Morooka and Dojima sucker. So yeah, I do."

"I see..." he sweatdropped. Yosuke and Chie looked at me dumbfounded. "W-whoa! Your eyes! *gasp* YOU are the girl-"

"Finally noticed?" I asked Chie, not looking up from my steak.

"So, what are you doing here?" asked Yu. "Eating, duh."

"That's not what I meant..." he sweatdropped. I just continued eating. By the way, when I enjoy eating, I eat very slowly.

"Urrgh, she's doing it on purpose." Chie groaned. "Of course."

Yosuke was the only one who found it funny.

"Anyways, about the midnight channel" Chie's mouth finally stopped watering. "When you look at a TV on a rainy night, exactly at midnight, you're supposed to see your soul mate."

"Come on, who'd belief that kind of stuff?" Yosuke asked.

"Oh! Then why don't we try it ourselves? It's supposed to rain tonight, anyway. Hey, where are you going?!"

Ignoring Chie, I left Junes. I needed to prepare the cap for the night. Junes closed at 22:00. If possible I'd jump through the TV before that and wait there until Saki would appear. Then I'd get her out and sneak back into the house. I'd be pretty groggy headed the next day, but no pain, no gain.

When I was back at the house, I found Nanako watching TV, like always. "Welcome home."

"Hey Nanako, do we have filament and needle?" I asked. "Uh, yes?"

"Can you show me?" She brought me the stuff I needed. "Thanks." I walked upstairs and got on to the nasty task. It wasn't as easy as I thought and it took me a while until the cap was ready. Nanako called for dinner, but the only thing we got were takeouts again. I could use something with more proteins for the upcoming fight.

"Dad's late." Nanako complained at one point, breaking the silence. On cue, the phone started ringing and Nanako picked it up. "Hello? Dad?! Huh? Uhuh. Okay..." she put the thing down. "He's not coming tonight." she said, barely holding back tears. She immediately left for her room and slammed the door shut.

"The sucker should get another job." I commented. Yu didn't say anything. He just finished eating up and put Nanako's share in the fridge. At nine he left for his own room. I picked up my school bag and left for Junes. I arrived there a little bit soaked, having no umbrella and all.

Since I got there before closing time, I didn't have to wear my cap. So I just went to the empty electronic store and jumped through the TV.

My landing needed some serious work. I landed on my left arm, but luckily it wasn't broken or anything. After recovering from my ungraceful landing, I grabbed my school bag and took out the homework I still needed to make.

I was occupied for a good hour, before I put the stuff away. It had been way too easy. It was the first day and all, but this was supposed to be high school level? Was it really because of the school or was it because of this world? In any event, I put the stuff away and placed my head on my bag, waiting for Teddie to finally find me. It took the bear long enough. It was midnight, when he finally arrived.

"Hmm? Who're you?"

"Claire. And you?" I asked, looking to the side.

"I'm Teddie!" he announced cheerfully and waved his hand, although he was right in front of me. "What are you doing here? It's dangerous."

"Someone threw someone else into this world." I explained. "I have reasons to belief it's going to happen today too. That's why I'm here." I told him. "Really? Are you going to make my world peaceful again?!" he asked excited. "Depends." I replied.

"Wehee!" What kind of shout was that? Well, it was easy to get his trust and he was too oblivious to ask questions like the how and when and all the other stuff. He kept jumping and dancing for a little while, until he stopped mid-air and somehow slowly got back to the ground. Anime logic.

More important he started sniffing into the air. "What is it?" I asked.

"Someone else is here!" he said, wide eyes.

"So I was right." I got up. "Can you show me the way?"

"Right away, Clear-chan!"

"It's Claire." This was going to get annoying.

The yellow fog stayed for a while until it just turned red. The silhouettes of the fake shopping district could be seen and soon we were on the actual road. "Mmm, how can you see through all this fog?" Teddie asked. "I don't know. Maybe it's because my eyes are special. I do have some weird powers-"

Suddenly Teddie hid behind my legs. "What is it?" I asked. "Shadows, I had a feeling they were watching us the whole time. They're about to attack!"

"Finally." I said, summoning my sword and taking fighting stands. Teddie must have taken some distance, because he didn't touch my legs anymore. Two of those beginner shadows appeared. "Only two?" I complained. That wouldn't get me much money. My vision blurred and soon I found myself standing in the arena. I immediately charged at them and they charged at me. I planned on killing them both with one slash, but one of them flew up and hit me over the head after his friend died. He was about to strike again, when I shouted: "AGI!" It didn't kill the shadow, due to being resistant to that attack, but it gave me some space and the opportunity to kill it.

Before I managed to collect all the money, I was back at the shopping district.

"A-amazing!" Teddie gasped. "It would be, if I'd know how to learn new skills." I replied. After putting all the money away, I turned to Teddie. "Where's the gir- the person who got trapped?" I asked. I must have been intimidating on accident, because the bear gulped. "Y-yes Madam." He walked ahead and I followed him, keeping my sword out, just in case. Right in front the liquor store were four shadows, guarding the door. "Well, if this isn't a lead, then I don't know. But fighting all four at once could be difficult." I mused, narrowing my eyes.

"Hehe, the bear is here to save the day!" I looked down at him and he had some kind of yellow stone in his hand. "What's this?" I asked. "A mazio-stone of course! Some shadows have weaknesses. And they're weak to electricity."

I took the stone and nodded. "This should help." I nodded and walked towards the shadows. Immediately as they charged at me we got transported into the arena.

"So how does this work?"

"Just throw it up!"

I did as Teddie told me to do so. I don't know where in the arena he was, but it didn't matter. Four lightning strikes hit the shadows, knocking them all down. I unleashed some slashes on them. After the first two, the other two started recovering, but only the fourth got up in time. However the fourth was so weak and thus so slow, I killed it with ease, before it could hit me.

After picking up the money, the two of us stood in front of the door. "She's in there?"

"The nose, knows!"

I went inside. There was Saki and her shadow. "Hmm? Two cutie pies?"

"No, that is her shadow." I told him and tightened my grip on my weapon. This wouldn't be easy.

"Her shadow..."

**"Hahaha, screw Junes! Because of Junes my parents hate me, the neighbors are talking behind my back the entire time! And then of course there's him."**

"Stop, please."

It looked like we already missed the first half. None of my business anyway.

**"I'm too scared that if I'd tell him how much of a pain in the ass he is, I'd get fired! I'm such a coward, letting my dreams be shattered by that stupid, happy-go-lucky, asshole!"**

"Just stop already!"

I cannot pretend it didn't pick my interest. How could Yosuke with his stupid behavior possibly destroy her dream, whatever it was?

**"I worked so hard and then he arrives and ruins everything! Isn't that right, me?"**

"Here it goes."

"NO, YOU'RE NOT ME!"

The shadow howled in laughter as her power visibly increased. For some reason the real Saki fell to the ground, as her shadow emerged. It looked like a fox with nine tails, each tail having a face of her looking down at all of us. The real head looked like an actual fox head with black eyes. It had the natural fur of a fox. I didn't like it. Everything from the looks of it told me it used fire attacks and I only had agi.

My vision blurred and we got into the arena where you fight Shadow Yosuke. Shadow Saki approached me slowly with some sort of elegance.

**"I am a shadow, the true self." **All of Saki's faces talked. **"Come, let's have some fun~!"**

"I thought my mind is messed up. Whatever, we're all nuts in the one or other way. AGI!" First things first, check out for weaknesses. I couldn't say much about how it worked. Teddie however could. "It's strong against fire."

Well shit, so I had to rely on my sword. The shadow lunged itself at me, a normal attack. I jumped out of the way, but got hit by one of the tails. Before I could get up, it charged up some red energy. "It's going to attack! Stay down!"

Wow, Teddie was actually a useful supporter. The shadow used bash, however it jumped over me and wasted some hp. Of course it was a boss, so it didn't count much, especially on early level. This got me an idea and I kept it in the back of my head. I tried slashing the main body, but it got blocked off by a tail. The tail took damage, but it was much less, than it would have done on the main body. Don't tell me I had to cut off the tails, in order to defeat the entire thing?

The shadow was pretty agile. It jumped around and used dash again. I jumped, but my left side got hit. I tried to slash, but I swung my sword, when it was jumping around, thus missing. It bashed again and this time my right side got a good hit.

"It's way too fast." My breathing got heavier. "At this rate, I'll lose the fight."

"It doesn't have a thick fur! One good hit and it's down."

What a way to put it. I didn't know Teddie could analyze that much. So one good hit would give me the advantage? It was then I remembered that one clue. I got hit by a normal attack, but only partially again. When the shadow stroke again, I fell on my back and raised my sword. I managed to cut right through the belly. The downside was, the landing pressed the air out of my lungs, so we were both down for several seconds, before we got up at the exact same time.

Both of us were in pretty bad shape. I wasn't bleeding, but one more hit and my bones would break.

**"Ahahaha. You think you've won? Well then, why don't you come to me and get your reward?"**

What made it think I would fall for a trick like this?

"It's using a charm spell!"

Oh crap. I got straight hit, way too slow to dodge. After this I knew how it was to be on drugs. All I could think of was that beautiful shadow right in front of me. I already mentioned I am bi, right? It only made things worse.

Heck, I was totally attracted to that shadow. I moved like a zombie towards the thing. I wanted to pet that beautiful fur, run my fingers through it and obey to every word that beautiful voice would tell me to do.

I was kneeling right in front of it, barely noticing it using mind charge. The wave of energy stroke over me, like a soft touch of the wind. I was even hallucinating cherry petals floating through the sky.

_"What do you think is the best way to get rid of charm?"_

"Please..."

**"Don't worry. Soon all your wishes will come true."**

_"I have no idea. What do you think,_

Red mist surrounded the shadow. Soon, very soon...

_Claire?"_

I blinked.

_"Simple."_

**"Goodbye~" **It said cheerfully.

_"Think of something that makes you really mad." "Can you even think like that, when you're charmed?" "It worked, when you hypnotized me."_

"DIE YOU BITCH!"

I chopped the head off (the main one). The shadow screamed in pain and black missed was everywhere, knocking me to the ground. I panted heavily, as the normal Shadow Saki appeared right in front of me. My vision blurred and we were back at the normal fake liquid store.

I heard Saki groan in the background and I slowly got up, supporting myself on my sword. I noticed a bunch of yen bill and cards on the ground. I picked them up and put them away.

"I...you..." I heard Saki. I turned my head and gave her my death glare. "If you reject her again, you're the one who's going to fight!"

Saki dared to smile. "Don't worry." She walked over to her shadow. "You know you're right. You both are right. I should have just let it all out, instead of choking it down. And I'm not gonna let my dream be ruined, just because of him, no matter whether I get fired or not. You are me and I am you, right?" Her shadow nodded and flow into mid air, blue mist surrounding it. She turned into a woman, wearing a fox mask, a fox-fur-colored kimono with a band tightening the kimono (working as a corset), high heels, orange hair and nine tails coming out of the ass. Her legs and a good amount of her breasts were exposed by the way.

What kind of personality had this girl? Now I was really curios, but then again, it was none of my business. Her persona disappeared into card and inside her.

"Tamamo-no-Mae." Saki whispered. I heard that name before. I better recheck on the internet. Saki supported herself on her legs, but everything else she seemed fine. Well, she wasn't too long here, the same went for Yosuke who had glasses, the reason he wasn't as tired as the other victims.

"Cleary-chan! Are you alright?"

"It's Claire." I groaned, rolling my eyes. "Just tired." I replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Razz: Guys, you did read the summary, right?**

**Jack: If we don't get any reviews, we'll simply delete this story.**

**Razz: By the way, we mixed up zio and agi last chapter.**

_**4) Face yourself sucker! Shadow Yosuke**_

_Day 6214 04/13/2011 Wed_

_Wow, I can't belief I almost died today. After school I got myself a first impression on Chie and Yosuke. Chie looks even worse in real life. Worse than the cosplayers. I got myself a cap with LEDs just in case, but I still managed to get inside the TV during the opening time of Junes. It wasn't hard to convince Teddie to help me. Shadow Saki had been more of a problem, especially with Marin Karin. Luckily Teddie was a better support than in the game. Or unluckily? No, today I wasn't in the mood to die._

_Update places:_

_The fake shopping district was created after Saki got pushed into the TV-World. It shows on how much she suffered from the people who live here. It is a perfect one to one replica, though the shrine is missing. It is not really a big place, but shadows appear here and there too._

_Update enemies:_

_Shadow Saki_

_Strong: fire; wind_

_Null: light/dark_

_Weak: ice (go figure, I DIDN'T HAVE THAT SKILL AT THAT TIME)_

_Skills: Bash, Marin Karin, Mind Charge, Garu, Agi_

_Update Skills_

_Can be learned through skill cards_

_Cleave; low physical damage; is it really useful instead of just swinging my sword?_

_Agi; light fire damage_

Closing my diary I leaned back on the bench I was sitting on and had a hard time not to fall asleep. Teddie was standing a bit away, handling some stuff in his hands and mumbling something. Saki was also on the bench, getting some rest. It looked like her energy had been drained after she refused her shadow.

"So you don't remember?" I asked. Saki rubbed her temples. "No matter how hard I try, nothing comes to mind." She said frustrated. Oh well, I wasn't strong enough to fight Magatsu Izanagi and I was too lazy at the moment to think of a way to murder Adachi without me being suspected. Getting rid of evidence, solid alibi and all that crap.

"So, shadows are like suppressed feelings and when faced they become personas, I get the basics. But wait, why don't you have a persona?" she asked. I shrugged. "For some reason my shadow decided to merge with me, literally getting into my body. She said: 'Regain what you lost; now you have no other choice.' Must be a suppressed memory that still needs to come up. Maybe it'll explain why my eyes are black and why I can see through the fog like it isn't there."

"Aaaaand done!" Teddie shouted. "Here Saki-chan! For you!"

"Thanks...uh...Teddie." Saki put on a pair of red/orange glasses. After she put them on, she gasped. "It's like the fog isn't there. Wow, that's much better." She nodded to herself. I let my weapon disappear and stood up.

"Don't ask. I don't know either." I told Saki before she could say anything. "Teddie, can you bring us to the exit?" I asked.

"Right away Clear!"

"It's Claire..." I rolled my eyes. Saki chuckled. I gave her a death glare.

Teddie brought us back to the entrance. On the way I told Saki what time it was and asked if she could use an employee exit or something. She nodded.

I kept myself together until we finally got to the studio place. Saki looked around a little, while Teddie stomped on the floor. The stag of TVs appeared in front of us, making Saki jump. "So, we just go through-"

I already went through the TVs, too tired to even care about anything at the moment. I landed on my knees and barely got up. Saki almost crashed into me.

"Let's get out of here." I whispered and Saki nodded. "Are you alright?" she asked in a whisper tone. "Tired as fuck." I replied. She wanted to support me, but I shoved her arms away. My passive regeneration should be enough until I got home. Oh god, it was already 2:00. I wouldn't get a lot of sleep. Saki showed me a way that was normally only open for employees and used a spare key to open the door to the outside.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow. And thanks."

I waved off and left. I already missed the last bus of the day and so I had to walk the way back to the residence. Sighing I put my hands in my pockets and started walking. I had been sweating bullets and my entire body was sticky. The rain was really welcoming at the moment. It wasn't hard enough to get soaked.

When I finally arrived at the residence, it was already 2:37. I got rid of my shoes, walked upstairs and just slammed onto my bed, falling asleep immediately.

_"Hmm, so you really jeopardized the flow of time."_

_"Izanami? Can't you just let me sleep? Or better go bother Yu..."_

_The goddess was floating in mid-air and came closer. "Are you even aware of the consequences that might transpire through your actions?" she asked._

_"I honestly couldn't care less. What's going to happen? Is Nyx gonna be released from the seal or what?"_

_She chuckled. "How ignorant you are. Very well, go on and have it your way. In the end it doesn't need to concern."_

_"Yeah right, can I sleep now?"_

_"Actually it is time to wake up now."_

My eyes opened and sure thing, I needed to prepare for school. I fell out of my bed and bumped my head multiple times before getting into the shower. My battle wounds already disappeared, which I was really glad off. I had PE today and when someone would see scars or wounds sooner or later it would get through to Dojima.

"You look tired today." Nanako pointed out.

"I didn't sleep much." I told her and tried to get down my breakfast. Neither she nor Yu asked any further questions. Maybe I should have called sick for the day, but I wanted to go to see if anything changed through my actions already.

Since I had money, I paid for the bus today. Killing shadows really came in handy, but I couldn't do it every day. I almost stumbled out of the bus and walked the rest towards the school gate.

"Morning!"

That morning call was definitely directed towards me. Turning around I found Saki walking up to me. "Thanks again for yesterday."

"I need to get stronger." was my reply. She didn't expect that answer from the look on her face. "Just so you know: I never lie and never make any jokes. I also happen to hate humans."

"Then...why did you help me?" she asked.

"To get stronger and in my opinion it was the right thing to do." I answered. Saki smiled all of the sudden. "I bet your shadow didn't try to kill you, right?"

"It just reminded me there's no use hiding my other emotions. Most of the time I only showed hatred to others and here and there none emotion at all."

"I don't see much of a difference now, you know."

I shrugged. "I just remembered how it was to be sad." The first bell rung and we walked into the building. "Mind if we go there today?" she asked.

"Yes." I growled. "I'm still tired, you know that, right?" I gritted my teeth. Tired people are really impatient.

"Oh, right. Sorry. I guess tomorrow."

"Tch, I guess I need the training." She walked up to the third floor, while I entered the class. I slept through most of the classes and didn't get punished for some reason. I thought about sleeping through lunch, but the chatter of my classmates didn't let me get some rest, so I walked on the roof.

Normally only the girl who wanted to be a weather forecaster was to find there on a cold day like this, but what transpired up there was worth not calling sick today.

I was on my usual place, eating my egg and ham sandwich, when Saki came up to the roof. Somehow my behavior didn't seem to bother her at all, because she leaned against the vent, drinking a soda. Ten seconds later Yosuke came up running and panting heavily.

"Please try to hide elsewhere next time." I sighed. "Your classroom for example. He can't just enter."

"I would have, but there's that bigger asshole." I raised an eyebrow. Oh well, there's not much you have to do in order to be more annoying than Yosuke. You just have to be Chie.

"S-Sempai! H-hey, you-"

She pressed so hard on her can that the liquid spluttered out as she pressed it together. She threw the thing away, somehow hitting the trash can and stomped forward. "I should have brought some popcorn."

"For the last time: get the hell out of my life!"

That's rather harsh. "You just don't get it, do you? You're nothing more than a pain in the ass! The only reason I'm still working in that store is because of the money, get it? This store is ruining my parent's business and I'm seriously suggesting to just quitting, so I don't have to see your sorry face more than necessary!"

"A toast." I may have been a bit louder than I intended to be, but I sipped my drink down anyway. Funny part Saki did it too. Yosuke just stood there, his face showing a priceless expression. He looked over to me angrily.

"Check out the TV. Tell Yu I said this."

He left without another word. "He looked a little upset."

Saki lost her composure and started laughing. She then looked over to me, when she caught herself. "What did you mean by that?"

"By what?"

"What you just said."

"Oh."

I jumped down the vent and threw the garbage away. "I have reasons to belief Yu can enter the TV world."

"Yu as in...Yu Narukami? The one who was with Yosuke and that other girl?" she asked. I nodded. "I belief Yu is a wild card, someone who can have multiple personas. His personality fits."

"How do you know about all that?" she asked. "You're smarter than the bear. Well it would be worrisome if that wasn't the case. Anyways, that remains my secret, because it is very personal at some points."

"You saw all of my secrets!"

"I missed the first half."

...

"Phew..."

The rest of the day I felt a little better and managed to get some of the stuff into my brain. I especially didn't want to give Morooka a chance to get revenge on me. After school I headed straight to the Dojima residence and walked into my room.

My diary entry was pretty small and worth mentioning. Actually I should check whether Yu and the rest are jumping through the TV or not. Screw it, I'd simply throw them in if I had to, now was sleeping time.

Of course I got woken by Nanako as she knocked at my door. Thinking I didn't hear her, she entered. "Claire...?"

"I heard you." I got up yawning. "Dinner time, right?"

"Uh huh. Are you not feeling well?" she asked. "Just catching up some sleeps. Thanks for telling me, I'm coming." I followed Nanako downstairs, where Dojima was waiting at the table. "There you're. What have you been doing?" he asked.

"I didn't sleep much last night. I caught up." I told him and placed myself on the table. Yu wasn't there, so chances were good he was in the TV World or just came out of it. Dinner was quite like always. When we were half finished Yu finally got back.

"Ah, there you're." Dojima said his filler. Yu placed himself on the table. "You look pale." I pointed out. At that moment he sneezed, getting the attention of Dojima and Nanako. "Hey, are you alright? Claire is right: you do look a bit pale. Nanako could you bring him some cold medicine?"

The girl nodded and went away, getting the medicine. "Maybe I'm catching a cold..." Yu muttered. "In that case, you should head to bed early."

"Yeah...would be the best. I think I'm going without dinner. I don't feel like it." Dojima nodded. Nanako came back with some cold medicine and a thermometer. While Yu took his own temperature I finished dinner and did my own dishes.

"I'm gonna hit the sack early too. The whole rain is getting onto me." I told them and walked up. I waited in front of Yu's room until he came upstairs. I looked at him, a dark smirk on my face. "How do you know about that place?" he asked in a whisper tone. My smirk grew. "Straight to business as always. I woke there up one day and when I found a way out I met Nanako and Dojima. I'm sure you have figured it out as well, haven't you?" I asked.

"That announcer...she has been thrown into that world."

I nodded. "Exactly. It seems you have yet to meet the other residence of that world. I'm going in tomorrow myself. Whether you go with me or not is up to you. Oh and before I forget: I'm not the killer. I have a rock solid alibi for that announcer's death. Ask Nanako and Dojima if you doubt me. I have been in hospital."

I walked into my room, making some notes into my diary, again nothing special and went to bed.

The next morning I got out a little better. I prepared some extra sandwiches before heading out to school early.

During lunch I met Saki on the roof. "Hey, are we going in today?" she asked. I nodded. "But before that I need to go somewhere and it would be better if you come with me." I told her.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked.

"Weapon and armor shop." I replied.

"Oh THAT one. The guy is weird, but he really sells anything to anyone." Saki informed me. This was good to know.

So after school we walked to Daidara's shop and looked around. "Can I help you two?" the man ruffed. "I could need some armor. Something that lets me keep my freedom of movement."

He took a closer look at us and then chuckled. "New persona user's eh? So, what is it? Shadows or demons?" he asked. Saki was surprised, but I thought it was only logical that he knew about this stuff. "Shadows. And I'm not a persona user. My own shadow merged with me and now I have the skills of a persona on myself."

Daidara raised an eyebrow. "Well, what do we have here? You really never stop learning. Alright let me take your measures and I'll see what I have." He took out a tape measure and started taking my measures like you'd do with someone buying a smoking. "You don't mind if I keep it? I'm sure you'll come again."

"Go ahead." I told him.

Saki was looking around in the meantime. Daidara had all kinds of weapons, some of them I never even heard about. Suddenly I heard the sound of something going fast through the air and then a loud sound of leather hitting the ground. I turned my head and found Saki carrying a whip in her hand, rather skillful I might add.

"This is perfect." She exclaimed. Now I got a grasp of the personality she had been hiding quite good I might add. The sadistic smile on her face only convinced me further.

Daidara also took Saki's measurements and picked two chain mails for us. We paid for them and I was out of money again. I might add that you can really hide the armor beneath the uniform. Saki put the whip into her schoolbag and we both headed straight to Junes. We found Chie in front of the TV with the cut rope.

"Huh? What are you doing here with that?" Saki asked.

"Oh, uh..."

"I guess they're already inside. I confirmed yesterday Yu can enter too. And now that you're a persona user..."

"I know. I tried it yesterday."

We jumped in. "Hey, wait!"

Ooops, completely forgot Chie. Who cares?

My landing was better than last time. Saki's well...she needed practice. After getting herself together, she put on the glasses and took out the whip, swinging it one time. "Alright, I'm ready." she said.

"Chances are they're with Teddie. We should go to the shopping district. I still know the way."

I went ahead, looking around for any stray shadow that might attack us. So far nothing and we found the district without any problems. In fact we just arrived in the nick of time to get sucked into an arena and Yu had his first fight with the shadows.

Now I knew from where Teddie was always watching. We were at the very end of the arena and could see everything. Yu used the advantage of his persona using lightning skills. He used it to kill the first shadow in no time. The second got a hit on him, but I knew firsthand those shadows didn't hurt that much.

"Izanagi!" Yu exclaimed and his persona finished off the last shadow. My vision blurred and everything was back to normal.

"This always happens with shadows?" Saki asked. I nodded and walked ahead. "Not bad, but you should've used your weapon for the last strike instead of wasting spiritual energy."

The three turned around and finally noticed us.

"Cleary-chan!"

"Agi!"

"AAAAAAHHH! BEAR ON FIRE, BEAR ON FIRE, BEAR ON FIRE!" Teddie ran around like in a cartoon. "My name is Claire. Get it into that stupid brain of yours."

I shook my head. "S-sempai..." Yosuke's mood dropped immediately as he noticed Saki behind me. "Alright, let's get some things clear."

"Hehe, you-"

"Zio!"

"OWIE!"

That guy was so lucky he wasn't weak to electricity at the moment. I made a mental not to get Ziodyne as quickly as possible.

"So, just so we're all at the same level. Someone is throwing people inside the TV in order to get them killed by the shadows. Saki here was the latest victim. When someone who doesn't have the potential of being a persona user comes in here, his shadow appears."

"His shadow?" Yu asked.

**"Ohhh, look at me. The poor loser who can't have the girl. Bohoo."**

"Like Yosuke over there."

Shadow Yosuke had appeared down the street. "Wha-? Who are you?!"

**"Hahahaha. Isn't that obvious? She already told you. But of course that is all a lie. That bitch is the whole and only reason Saki hates me."**

"Really Yosuke?" Saki asked. "You have to remember, it is probably a first impression. Your acting was very good after all."

**"But what does it matter? After all this is my time to shine. Finally something is happening in this rundown place and when everything goes well, hey! You might even be a hero and impress Saki to get her!"**

"Shut up! That's...that's not true!" Yosuke shouted. "Here goes..." I mumbled. Saki whipped the ground. "I'm actually looking forward to this."

**"Hah, is it not? After all I have to know, since I AM YOU!"**

"Shut up! That's all a lie. YOU CAN'T BE ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he shouted on top of his lungs. "He just called his mother a bitch." I felt the need to point it out.

Shadow Yosuke laughed like a maniac. **"That's right. I am me now. I am nothing like you pathetic loser."**

He started charging energy. "Waahh! It's happening again, just like with Saki-chan!" Teddie shouted. I summoned my sword and took fighting position. Yu's eyes widened, but his focus quickly returned to Shadow Yosuke who was now fully transformed and ready to fight. This should be easy, considering he's only level 3 (I think that is because Yosuke's persona starts on that level) and Yu and I could both use zio spells.

My vision blurred and we were soon in an arena.

**"I am a shadow, the true self. I'll crush everything that bores me, starting with you." **he pointed at all three of us. He used Wind of Oblivion. I jumped in front of Yu, so he wouldn't get knocked down. It didn't hurt much. Must be because of me being already a little stronger. Saki had the properties of her persona, except the instant killers of course.

"This one's much stronger than the last type, be careful! Whenever you feel threatened, just defend yourself."

"It nullifies your persona's weakness." I quickly added.

"Zio!" I shouted, knocking the shadow out. "Let's all attack at once!" I shouted.

"Alright!"

"Let's do it!"

We all ran ahead and used our weapons on the shadow, somehow creating dusk clouds all around us. Shadow Yosuke showed signs of striking back, so we got back to our positions. "Persona!" Saki used Marin Karin, but as expected it didn't work on bosses.

**"Hah, that's it? Boring!"**

"Grr..."

"Izanagi!"

Shadow Yosuke was knocked down again. "Let's give him some beautiful pain." If I would be a guy, I would find Saki creepy by now. We all attacked once again, getting some good damage done.

**"Pain in the ASS!"**

He put both hands in front of his face.

"It's guarding its weak point!"

"He's about to attack!" I shouted and took defensive position. Granted I never tried it out, but Teddie's advices so far had been useful. Yu did the same.

"My persona is strong against wind. Go!" This time Saki used agi. I should mention the fire came out of her persona's tails. It didn't do much damage. As expected the shadow used its special attack and this time I hardly felt anything. It was wind for fuck's sake.

"Zio!" I shouted and it went all over again. Yu used zio too and Yosuke's shadow started showing signs of weakness. **"What a freaking pain in the ass! I'm gonna crush you all!"**

This time he used power charge. "His next physical attack is more than doubled. Zio!" This was getting old. I never thought I would ever get bored in a fight. It's like playing football against a team that's in the lowest league. We went for another all out attack.

"Persona!" Yu summoned Izanagi and shot another lightning at him.

**"WHAT IN THE HELL!?"**

Shadow Yosuke was defeated. What a lame fight. I used the opportunity to get a skill card from the ground and some money. I'd split it with Yu and Saki later. We returned to the normal realm and Yosuke slowly got up. His shadow self stood there like a robot.

"Ngh...no...you're...not me..."

"Hana-chan." I looked over to Saki surprised. She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You may be a pain in the ass and your happy-go-lucky attitude is seriously getting on my nerves. But that doesn't mean that this is all you're made of."

"Sempai..."

"Don't get me wrong." she smirked. "I still can't stand you, but it would be easier for me to accept you if you would start facing reality. I'm not interested in you. I never was and I seriously need to be drunk or on drugs if I ever will be."

She stepped aside. Yosuke looked over and walked towards his shadow. "Yeah, it's all true. I knew it all along. But I still acted this way, so no would notice how much this place is getting on my nerves. I also acted like this, so I'd never be alone. Pain in the ass, haha, now that I think about it...whatever. You are me, right?"

Shadow Yosuke nodded. He flew up and transformed into Jiraya, the master of wind. "A ninja?" I asked. "He's anything but stealthy." I held up my arms and shook my head. Yosuke collapsed on his knees.

"Yosuke!" Yu ran and helped him up. "I'm fine, just a little tired."

"This place isn't made for humans. He needs to get out of here." Teddie pointed out. "Let's get him to a bench first." Saki suggested. So we put him on the bench Saki and I rested a few days ago. Yosuke leaned his arms on the bench and looked up to the red/black sky.

Yu turned towards me. "So, how come you don't have a persona and why aren't you wearing the glasses?" he asked.

"I don't know why, but somehow I'm able to see through this fog, when I focus a little. I don't even notice losing the energy. As for the lack of a persona, that will sound unbelievable, but my shadow decided to merge with me."

"W-What?!" Yosuke exclaimed, suddenly being full of energy. "Tone down sucker. Yeah, I had a little talk with my shadow, admitted that I suppressed my emotions for a few years now and accepted emotions again."

I could see the rest sweatdropping. "Yeah, I know, but if you'd have known me beforehand, you'd understand. I can use skills of a persona ever since that, but I should mention" I let my sword disappear "I could do that ever since I firstly entered the TV World."

"When was that?" Yu asked.

"The day when I got hit by the car, by shoving Nanako out of the way. I was in America at that time and I was up 'till midnight. My TV showed static all of the sudden, so I inspected it and fell in on accident. It's hard to describe the place I was in and maybe someday we'll find it. I walked around a bit and had my first fight. I somehow summoned my sword and needed to defend myself. Next I found my own shadow and accepted it. But my shadow acted strange. As I said, it emerged with me and then I could use magic all of the sudden. Her last words were: 'Regain what you lost. Now you have no other choice.' I guess a part of my memory is missing, I can't find another explanation. I found a way out and found myself near Inaba, where I started investigating. After saving Nanako, Dojima was nice enough to keep me in. He doesn't know about personas and shadows.

Any last questions? I'm getting hungry."

Yu processed the information he got, then his eyes lit up. "That still doesn't explain how you know so much about personas and shadows."

I crossed my arms. "That is connected with personal things. Maybe I'll tell you someday or maybe not. It has nothing to do with the murders. I already told you I have an alibi and if I really were the killer, I certainly wouldn't have helped you guys or Saki for that matter."

"I guess that makes sense." Yu nodded to himself.

Seeing as I passed this trust-test, we all headed for the exit.


End file.
